In One Time and Out another
by Rinfan10
Summary: In the future me and my friends make a machine and end up in another time where we meet.......can't tell you it would give the story away.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own the regeneration people or my friends and I bever will. I do own the proffessors Collins and Smith.  
  
Prologue  
  
When I was just a year old I lived on a boat with my parents, well they aren't really my parents their just the people who created me but they treated me like their own child. I said they were my creators because I'm not any ordinary teenager I was an experiment just like my sisters/friends but I'll get to them later.  
  
A long time ago before I was around my creators proffessors Collins and Smith were working on a boat doing experiments.(well they are scientists) I was created by mixing some anonomis donners DNA with some Chemicals and when the mixture was done it was put into an incubator for 9mths until it looked like a normal baby girl(me). 3 years after doing the same thing I had 5 sisters/friends. There was me Ally, Dena, Riley and Tara all with special and unique powers of our own.  
  
Ally's powers are fire(very different from her personality) and she was a phycic. She is also a girlie girl but very nice. She has straight long blonde hair and blue eyes. She loves horses and is a little short for her age.(16)  
  
Tara's 17 and her powers are ice and super sight. Shes kinda nice and very annoying but a good friend. She has long wavy red hair and brown eyes. She is also quite tall(the tallest of us all).  
  
Dena's also 17 and her powers are super speed and super hearing. She is kinda like me because she acts evil but isn't mean and you don't want to get her mad, but she is a good friend. She has short brownish/red hair and green eyes. She is a medium height.  
  
Riley's 16 just like Ally. Her powers are invisibility and she can turn into anything she sees or touches. She is funny and a little hyperactive sometimes but she is very smart. She has short red hair and green eyes. She is about the same height as Ally.  
  
Now for me. My name is Christina and my powers are super strength, telepathy, and telekaneses. I am a nice person but you don't want to get on my bad side although I am a good friend. I have short layered light brown hair with blonde streaks and black eyes. I am a little taller then Dena and almost the same height as Tara.  
  
...............................................................................  
  
I know that was kinda short but I promise the next chapter will be at least a little longer. 


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
  
"Hey what are you guys doing sitting on your buts for we should be training just in case evil comes to town AGAIN." I said. "Well we're tired abd want to take a break." Said Tara of course arguing with me again. "What do you meen tired you haven't done anything all day." "Yes I have I walked to the fridge to get some milk, by the way we're out of milk now." "OH MGD you make me so angry" I said as my face got red and I began to grow.  
  
"OH NO Tara did it again," said Dena. "Ally you better shoot some fire to calm Christina down." As Dena said that Ally shot a fire ball into the air and I started to calm down. "Sorry, but you know how angry I can get." I apoligized to Tara and everyone elae. "OK, now I agree with Christina so lets all go train including you Tara," said Ally in her not so common commanding voice.  
  
In the Training room.  
  
"Hey anyone want to fight me, I need to practice," I said "NO!," everyone said at once. I guess that's the bad thing about having super strength. "Last time I fought you, you almost broke my arm even when I was using my invisibility." Complained Riley as she rubbed her arm.  
  
In the middle of our training and just after racing Dena, by the way I lost. There was a bright flash and everyone looked up at the sky.  
  
"What was that," Dena said. "I don't know but what's that up in the sky," I said. "It looks like a girl," Ally said. Just as Ally said that the girl wearing allblavk with black hair floated down to meet us.  
  
KATHLEEN'S P.O.V.:  
  
"Hey who are you?" I said as I walked/floated over to the group of unknown people. "My name is Christina and they are Riley, Tara, Dena and Ally, now who are you?" I'm guessing the girl who said that (Christina) is the oldest. I think that there is also something different about them. "My names Kathleen." "How did you get here,"said Ally.  
  
"I came through a demension portal. I'm from another demension called Azarath."  
  
...................... To Be Continued ........................  
  
I hope you liked the chapter. The next one is going to be better and longer I promise. 


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of Kathleen's powers. ALLY'S P.O.V.  
  
"Azarath I've never heard of it where is it" I asked kind of confused. "It's not in your demension so that's why you don't know here it is." Kathleen told me. "So what are you exactly,"asked Christina. "I'm a half demon, what are you" "I'm a clone and so is everyone else."  
"So do you have any powers" I said "Yes I am a half demon so I'm gonna have powers," said Kathleen. "So what are they" I asked.  
END OF P.O.V.  
  
"Well my powers are telekaneses, telepathy, teleporter, I can walk through walls and my soul self which is hard to explain, oh and I can fly." "Cool!" said everyone except Riley who was standing in a corner complaining. By the way Riley gets jealous of new people really easily.  
  
RILEY'S P.O.V.  
  
"Hey I can fly too you know, I can turn into a bird," I said, so mad because this new girl is getting so much attention. "Yes Riley we know we're just trying to be nice to Kathleen, no need to be jealous," said Tara. "I'M NOT JEALOUS!" "Sure," Tara replied. "Hey I would love to be able to turn into anything" said Kathleen. "Really thanks," I replied beginning to calm down.  
END OF P.O.V.  
  
Oh I forgot to tell you how old I am" said Kathleen. "Don't worry I already know your 18" I said. "Oh yah your telepathic too," "Yah."  
  
DENA'S P.O.V.  
  
"Hey wana train with us Kathleen," I said. "Sure I got nothin better to do." "So you wana race me" "Sure even though I already know your going to beat me miss super speed" "Damn." I whispered to myself. "So where are you staying Kathleen." Asked Christina. "Well nowhere, I'm kinda by myself," Kathleen replied. "Well then Why don't you stay with us. Proffessor Collins and Proffessor Smith probably won't mind. "Sure why not." "OK then come wih us we'll show you around." Christina said.  
END OF P.O.V.  
  
.....................................  
  
Don't Worry the next chapter will again be better and longer I hope. 


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
TARA'S P.O.V.  
  
After we showed Kathleen around the building I went down to get something to eat and drink. Because Christina didn't let me eat anything I was starving. I went into the kitchen and was hoping that professor Smith went shopping. When I reached the fridge I looked inside and was so happy to see 10 big cartons of milk. I reached in and grabbed carrots, butter, 2 potatoes, cheese, sourcream, bacon bits, and milk. Now to make my snack.  
END OF P.O.V.  
  
AUTHORS P.O.V.  
  
After showing Kathleen where her room was I walked to the kitchen to get a drink of water. When I got to the kitchen I saw Tara eating a big bowl of carrots 2 baked potatoes and 5 glasses of milk. "Enough to eat" I asked her. "It's just a small snack," she said. "Small. Yeah in your mind maybe." "Want some?" "No thanks I just came for a drink of water."  
END OF P.O.V.  
  
..........1 Hour later...............  
  
While sitting on the couch watching t.v I decided to find everyone else to see if they wanted to do anything else other than just sitting on our butts.  
  
I decided to go find Tara first cause I already knew where she was.  
  
In The Kitchen  
  
As I thought Tara was sitting in the kitchen. With more food of course. (she's sitting reading a book, eating a 12 inch sub and a carton of milk on the table beside her)  
  
AUTHORS P.O.V.  
  
"Hey Tara having fun." "Yeah I guess" she said with her mouth full. "Didn't you just eat a big snack?" 'Of course she's eating again she eats 10 times a day that's more than anyone on the earth.' "Well Tara I'm going to go find the others to see what their doing you want to come with me?" "Sure"  
END OF P.O.V.  
  
.....In Kathleen's Room...........  
  
KATHLEEN'S P.O.V.  
  
"Hey Kathleen what are you doing?" asked Christina and Tara. "I'm meditating" I said annoyed. "Or at least I was." "Sorry" they said at the same time. "It's OK I was done anyway." "OK so you wana go find everyone else with us." "OK"  
END OF P.O.V.  
  
After getting Kathleen we went to find everyone else and the next one to find was going to be Ally because I had a pretty good idea where she would be.  
  
...............................................................  
  
I hope you like this chapter cause I made it longer than the last ones. I also hope you like the next chapters because it is just getting interesting and more exciting. 


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
....... In the bathroom...........  
  
AUTHORS P.O.V.  
  
Just as I thought, Ally was in the bathroom staring at herself in the mirror, putting on makeup and doing her hair.  
  
"Hey Ally you busy?" I asked her. "Yah I am busy." "Doing what?" "Putting on makeup and doing my hair of course." "Yah well wana come with us to find Dena and Riley so we can see what they want to do." "Hey I know lets go shopping so we can get you some new clothes that aren't black." Ally said to me. "HEY I LIKE MY CLOTHES black is my favourite colour/shade so lets not talk about my clothes anymore!" I nearly yelled at Ally. "Ok so lets go find Dena and Riley." Said Kathleen.  
END OF P.O.V.  
  
DENA'S P.O.V.  
  
"Man that was a nice run." I was saying to myself just as Christina, Tara, Ally and Kathleen came up to me. "Hey Dena I knew we'd find you here." Christina said to me. "Hey what are you guys doing." "Nothing much, that's why we came to find you to see what you wanted to do." Christina said. "Oh well I don't really know I was planning on sitting in front of the t.v eating chips." "Oh I like that idea." Said Tara. "NO!" everyone said at once. "Well if you don't know what to do then we'll go find Riley and ask her." Kathleen suggested. "OK." Dena said. So we all went to find Riley.  
END OF P.O.V.  
  
.......15 minutes later.............  
  
We finally found Riley sitting at the computer reading an Inuyasha fan fic. "Hey Riley" "Hey" "so what sre you guys doing" "Noyjing much that's why we came to find you to see if you had any ideas of what to do." "Hum let me think....I know lets build something." "Like what." "Anything. Lets just build something and see what it does." After we found something to do finally we all agreed to go to the lab and build our whatchamacallit.  
  
...................................................  
  
I'm liking the way that this fan fic is going I hope you do to. I'm glad to say that the rest of the fic is going to be soooo much better. Please review so I know how it is going. 


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
"Hum where should we start?" Riley asked herself while pondering. "Anyone have an idea?" "Hello girls what are you doing?" said Professor Smith as she walked into the lab. "Oh hi professor." Said Dena. "We're making a whatchamacallit." "A what." "A whatchamacallit. It's a machine that we don't know what it does but will find out when it's done." "Oh, have fun and if you need help just ask." "OK see ya."  
  
"I know, lets start with the parts and stuff over there." Said Tara pointing at the left hand corner.  
  
"OK lets get to it." Said Riley. When we got started we just kept on going and going.  
  
2 Days Later  
  
"We finally finished." Said Kathleen. "It's been almost 3 days and we finally finished our whatchamacallit."  
  
"I'll go get the professors so that we can start." Said Christina.  
  
"Ok." Replied Ally.  
  
A few minutes later.  
  
"So what do you need me to do girls?" asked professor Smith(aka Sara). "Well when we get in, you turn the switch." I said. "Ok."  
  
So we got in and Sara asked, "Are you ready?" and at the same time we all yelled "YES!" "Ok then lets start it up."  
  
At that moment when the machine was turned on we all felt a little jult then nothing just silence.  
  
"Oh man it didn't do anything lets get out and see what we did wrong." Said Riley really disapointedly.  
  
As soon as we got out I looked around and was more then confused.  
  
"Um guys like wheres like the lab," said Ally also confused. "Oh MGD the machine worked it really, really worked. YES YES YES!" Riley said very histaricly. "Um guys if the lab is gone then where is the kitchen!" (we all fell down anime style)  
  
....................................................  
  
Dun, Dun, Dun. I know that's an exciting part to stop at but I want to leave you hanging. Please, please, please review. 


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
"Oh mgd Tara there is more to life then just food. Plus we just went back in time and don't know where we are or how to get back." Said Kathleen. "Ok I'm sorry," apologized Tara.  
  
"Ok now what do we do?" asked Ally. "I don't know lets walk down that street." I said pointing down the street in front of us.  
  
We walked down the street and saw nothing out of the ordinary. We walked for about 15 minutes until we finally came to a house with people in the front yard.  
  
As we walked over to the house the people saw us and walked up to us. There was 2 guys, one that was dark skined and with big glasses, and the other with bleach blonde hair. There was also 3 girls. One with curly brownish/red hair like Dena, one with long blonde hair and really tall, and the last one had blue hair with pink streaks and looked more punkish then the other 2.  
  
......................................................  
  
I know that was short but I got a writers block. Don't worry I'll update soon and don't forget to review. 


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
"Hey." Said the boy with bleach blonde hair. "I've never seen you before, where are you from?" "Um we're actually kinda lost." I told the boy. "Oh well we can help you. Where do you want to go?" asked the girl with curly hair. "Well we don't know. Where are we and what year is it?" I asked.  
  
"What do you mean?" asked the tall girl very confused. "Well this may be hard to believe but we came through a time machine and are actually from the year 2020." I said to them. "Oh well that actually makes sense." Said the boy with glasses.  
  
"Really. Why doesn't it surprise you?" asked Riley. "Well if you come with us we will explain. Our house is just over there." Said the tall girl.  
  
So we followed them to their house so they could explain to us why our story wasn't surprising.  
  
.......In The House..........  
  
"So first what are your names?" asked the bleach blonde haired boy. "Well my name is Christina and they are, Ally, Riley, Dena, Tara, and Kathleen." "And what are your names?" asked Ally. "Well my name is Chase(bleach blonde), and they are, Eric(glasses), Alison(tall), Varina(curly hair), and Katrina(not really I just can't remember her real name)(streaks).  
  
"So Christina are you by any chance the oldest of all of you?" Chase asked. "Well yes why do you ask?" "Oh just because you look the most mature and the oldest." After he said that Varina who was sitting beside him punched him in the arm.  
  
After she hit him I whispered something to Alison. "Those 2 are going out aren't they." "Yes they are."  
  
"So you guys were going to explain to us why our story wasn't surprising." Ally said.  
  
"Yes we were so who wants to start?" asked Eric. "I will." Said an unknown person." Oh hi uncle Jim. I didn't know you were home." Said Varina.  
  
"Everyone this is my uncle Jim or professor James to others. Uncle Jim this is Christina, Riley, Ally, Tara, Dena, and Kathleen."  
  
"Hi." We all said." "So where did you come from?" Uncle Jim asked. "Well their from the future, they came through a machine." Explained Katrina.  
  
"Oh Ok so you were going to explain why that didn't surprise you." U.J said. "Yes we were but would you like to instead." Said Alison. "Oh why not, I am involved in it so I might as well. Now where to start?" ..................................  
  
Oh very interesting uh. Well don't worry I'll have the next chapter soon. Please review I want to know how you like it so far. 


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
  
"OK, well a long time ago before Varina and everyone was born. Me and my partners lived on a boat." "A boat, really well that sounds familiar," I said. "Oh, well when we lived on a boat we did a lot of experiments." "That is so weird, it's just like our parents/professors.." "Really. Oh well when we did experiments one of them was a major one. We made clones(the first was Chase)." "And we're the clones. Creepy eh." Said Alison. "No not really." Said Dena.  
  
"What, why doesn't it creep you out?" asked Katrina. "Well because they are clones too. And well I', a half demon." Said Kathleen. "Really so what kind of powers do you have?" asked Chase. "Chase!" Varina said as she punched him again.  
  
"Hey I just wanted to know. To see if they have the same kind of powers as we do." "Oh well OK." Said Varina.  
  
"So what kind of powers do you have?" asked Eric.  
  
"Well I have super strength like Alison." I said. "What...How." Said Alison confused. "Well I am also telepathic and telekenetic." "Oh well that explains it then. Alison said. "I have fire power and I'm phycic." Said Ally. "I have ice power and super sight." Said Tara. "Super sight like me." Said Eric.  
  
"Yeh." Said Tara. "I have super hearing and speed." Said Dena. "hearing like me." Said Chase. "I have invisibility and I can turn into anything I see or touch." Riley said. "Cool." They all said at once. "And you Kathleen. You're a half demon right. So what kind of powers do you have?" asked Katrina. "Well I am telepathic, telekenetic, I can teleport, I can walk through walls, I can fly and I have my soul self, don't ask." Kathleen said.  
  
"So we told you our powers, what are yours?" asked Riley. "Well I have super strength." Said Alison. "I have super sight." Said Eric. "I have super hearing." Said Chase. "I have a super memory." Said Varina. "And I am a super swimmer." Said Katrina.  
  
.........................................  
  
End of Chapter eight. Please Please please review or I won't update or just make the chapters really really short. 


End file.
